Daybreak
by Drakefr6
Summary: Leon has been searching for Sherry, How will he get her out when he discovers that she is in Wesker's clutches? "Will contain OCs"
1. Chapter 1

A/N Lets see how my second chance at a fic goes. I don't own Resident Evil.

Leon slams his fist on to his desk and growls in frustration ready to pull out his weapon and put two into the infernal contraption known as a computer, running a hand through his hair trying to calm down. He has been searching every where for the little girl he holds so much love for, he came to see her as his daughter 'No' she WAS his daughter. Hearing a gasp he looks up quickly seeing a startled Ingrid Hunnigan. His hair drops back into place brushing his jaw he sighs rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry Hunnigan."

She smiles at him and steps into the room "Its ok Leon" placing files on his desk "What are you doing anyway" moving behind him and adjusting her glasses she looks at the screen.

He turns back to the screen "I'm searching for someone who means a lot to me."

Hunnigan doesn't understand why her heart sinks at that statement, but she would never admit it aloud to him "Oh" trying to hiding the disappointment in her voice "Who is it you are looking for?"

He leans back throwing his arms behind his head being very close to her his arm brushes against hers "Do you remember reading the report on my escape from Raccoon City?"

She blushes as he leans back and his arm brushes hers "Yeah" thankful for his obliviousness to her discomfort.

He yawns "I'm looking for the little girl that Claire Redfield and I escaped with. I have been searching for her since I joined the Secret Service with very little to no luck. I have tried all of my contacts and sources and have found nothing" he brings his arms down and crosses them over his chest.

Relief floods into her and she inwardly smiles at the fact that he is just looking for a little girl, she remembers checking his logs before his mission to rescue Ashley his searches were sparse and seemingly random but after the mission they became more frequent, and starting after the Harvardville incident he act obsessed with his inquires. She watches him as his eyes close and now that she can see him up close she sees the dark circles under his eyes, after a moment his breathing becomes even. She turns to the computer and looks at the picture of the beautiful little girl, she smiles bringing up his search engine she types in a few commands only known to computer experts. Several window open and information rolls up the windows, taking a sticky note she writes a note for him to find when he wakes up. She finishes the note debating for a moment she looks back at his handsome face before smiling and writing her number down for him, she kisses him on the cheek before walking out of his office.

_Leon Pushes Sherry behind him as the hallway fills with zombie she whimpers and Leon growls at them raising his VP70 and quickly shooting hitting each one in the head. When down to the last one his weapon clicks empty, he looks at his gun and curses. Drawing his knife he prepares to fight the zombie he hears Sherry scream and run down the former corridor, sheathing his knife he runs after her "Sherry wait." He quickly catches her picking her up he kicks a door open and slides in, setting her down he shuts the door and locks it. He turns to Sherry kneeling down he pulls her into a hug, crying into his uniform she holds tight to him. He pulls away to arms length._

_"Sherry, why did you do that?" he growls in frustration._

_She cries harder "I'm sorry I was scared" she gets out between sobs._

_Leon's anger ebbs away "I know Sherry. I'm scared too, and I can't protect you if you run off like that. I need you to be near me so that nothing happens to you" he says as he embraces her again._

_She nods a few tears still dripping from her eyes "Ok."_

_Leon stands looking around the office he walks to the desk as he opens it his eyes go wide, he reaches down and lifts the gun 'A fifty caliber AE Desert Eagle' he muses he ejects the clip and smiles at the full magazine he grins wider at the full box of ammo for it. Pocketing the ammo and shoving his hand gun into his holster he opens the door and raises the weapon, motioning for Sherry to follow she nods and steps out of the room behind him. Along with Sherry Leon move around the same corner but where the zombie was there is nothing there, Leon wise not to trust the situation he moves lightly forward. He stops cold as he hears the clicking claws, Sherry screams as the Licker comes into view. Leon sees it and raises the gun, with lighting speed it jumps toward Sherry Leon screams "SHERRY."_

Leon bolts upright looking around the room looking every where for Sherry and the Licker but seeing nothing he places a hand over his eyes and groans 'Damn nightmares' he uncovers his eyes and looks at the screen and seeing several window with several progress bars, attached to the top of the computer is a sticky note he grabs it and brings it to eye level._ 'Leon I have started a new search on your computer it should be done in the next few days. P.S I'm free tonight call me.' _Leon grins as he reads the number I think I will, he takes one last look at the computer before grabbing his jacket and heading for the door. Stepping out to his truck he dials Hunnigan's number, opening the door to his sliver Ford F-350 super duty she answer.

"Hello" her sugar sweet voice comes over the phone.

Leon smiles "Hey Hunnigan" mentally kicking himself for using her last name.

"Leon" she asks sounding surprised.

"Yeah, its me. I was calling to see if you wanted to go to dinner tonight" sounding hopeful.

She taps a finger to her chin acting like she is thinking "Why not, I have nothing better to do."

He smirks "I hooked that easy huh" he chuckles.

She giggles "Don't be so sure Mr. Kennedy."

He chuckles again "Well you did say you were free tonight."

She smiles "Well I could always change my mind."

Leon chuckles again "I'll pick you up at seven thirty?"

She smiles "That will be fine. I'll see you then."

He smiles and hangs up, he finally climbs into his truck the diesel engine roaring to life as he turns the key. He shifts it into gear and pulls out of the parking lot, driving to a decent suburban area he pulls into a nice neighborhood, turning into a cul-de-sac coming up the driveway of a very nice one story house. He pulls his truck into the garage and closes the door as he shuts off the engine, he takes out his keys and unlocks the door. Stepping in he shuts the door and as he turns he is nearly tacked by his German Shepherd, he pats her head and pushes her off."

"Down Eve" he chuckles "I missed you too" she follows her master through the kitchen where he throws her a treat. He goes to his room to take a shower, leaning against the tile with the water beats mercilessly against his skin he closes his eye 'I hope I find her this time' even though he isn't a religious man he prays to whatever deity is out there 'Let me find her.' He finishes his shower and goes to his closet to get dressed, pulling a pair of dark navy blue jeans, a black button down and a pair of black work boots. Combing his hair he maneuvers it to the way he likes it, leaving the room he heads to the kitchen he give Eve food and water "I'll be back later Eve, don't destroy the house while I'm out" with that he locks the door and shuts it behind him opening the garage door he gets into his truck and drives away shutting the garage door as he leaves. He check his GPS after about a ten minuet drive he pulls up in front of her house, He steps out to go to the door.

After Leon's call she ran up stairs all giddy to get ready, she dresses in a white shirt, a knee length skirt and a pair of low white heels. As she is getting dressed her mother steps in and smiles.

She moves toward her "Going out tonight dear?"

She turns and smiles "Hai okasama." Her mother is of Japanese descent, her grandparents were from Japan but her fathers side is form the U.S.

Her mother smiles "You don't have to be so formal Nichole. I just don't want you losing part of your heritage."

She hugs her mother "I know mom."

They pull away "So is it a date?"

she blushes "Mom" she groans.

Her mom laughs "So is it?"

she smiles "Yes."

"What's his name and is he handsome?"

She blushes "His name is Leon and yes he is very handsome."

"Ah sounds like a catch."

Before Ingrid can reply her father calls for her mother and she leaves the room, she checks herself in the mirror one last time before heading down stairs. Getting to the bottom of the stairs she calls up "Do you need any help" they both yell back a no and she sees a silver truck pull up. She yells up again "I'm leaving now I'll be home in a little while" they reply ok and she steps out the door.

Leon steps out of his truck as he is about midway to the door a gorgeous Ingrid steps out, he fights to keep his mouth from droping as she walks closer to him "You look... beautiful."

She smiles "Thank you Leon" she walks toward his truck.

He moves toward the truck opening the door for her he helps her in and jogs back to the drivers side starting the engine again they drive off. They drive in a comfortable silence until they come to a red light, she looks down at his hand resting on the gear shift. Hesitating at first she gathers her courage and covers his hand with hers he turns to her and smiles before looking back at the road.

"So where are we going?"

He grins "Its a surprise."

"Oh really" she thinks for a moment "Is there anything I can do for you to spoil the surprise?"

His grin widens "Yes there is, but are you sure you want to pay the price" he turns to her with a wicked smile.

A little unnerved by that smile but she remembers that he is a good guy she smirks "Maybe. So what is it?"

"A kiss."

She pats his thigh "Fishing for a kiss already Leon, we haven't even started our first date yet" she giggles.

He smirks "You asked" he turns smiling at her letting her know he was playing.

They pull up to the nicest restaurant in town, she gasps "Monte Cello's? You have to put reservations in at least three weeks ahead of time."

Leon nods "Yeah I know" he steps out, walking around to her door he opens it.

"So how did you get reservations" she narrows her eyes "Did you have this planned out?"

He holds his hands up "No I swear. The owner is a friend of mine" he helps her down.

She nods following him in he steps over to the door and holds it open for her she smiles and they move to the cashier and Leon asks for the owner, the lady nods before picking up the phone and calling for the owner. Leon and Ingrid sit down on a bench to wait.

He turns to her "So while we are not at work what do I call you, Ingrid or Hunnigan?"

She makes a sound of disgust "Use my middle name its Nicole."

He smiles "I like that, Nicole" testing it on his tongue.

She smiles she goes to speak but she hears a female voice "Leon, What are you doing here?"

He stands "Hey red" he greets Claire Redfield "How are you tonight?"

She smiles "I'm great, though kind of a slow night" she sees Nicole and turns back to Leon with a knowing smile "And who might this gorgeous lady be?"

He turns to Nichole holding out a hand she takes it and stand holding hers out to Claire "I'm Ingrid Hunnigan, but please call me Nicole."

Claire shakes her hand "I'm Claire, Claire Redfield. So Leon what brings you two here?"

He rubs the back of his head "I was hoping you had a free table" begging her with his eyes.

She nods "Sure. I said it was a slow night. Please follow me."

They follow her to a table and she seats them, she bids goodbye and heads back to her office. A waitress comes to the table and takes their order and scurries off back to the kitchen Leon takes a draw from his Coke and looks to Nicole, having a chance to really study her he notices that she has a pert nose and a just all around beautiful face and the glasses just add to it, his eyes drift to her lips and his mind goes blank.

Nicole notices him staring at her and she blushes under his gaze 'What is he staring at' she wonders. the waitress brings there food out, as she places the food on the table it breaks him out of his trance. They begin to eat, Nicole had ordered a chicken parmesan, while Leon got a bacon cheese burger with fries. They eat in silence, after eating she looks to her watch and sees as it is nearing nine. She looks up to him and sees that he is staring again.

"Leon why are you staring at me?"

He blushes at being caught "Sorry just have something on my mind."

She nods "Its ok, um can we go?"

He nods and picks the check up from the table dropping a few bills on the table he follows her to the register, after paying they step out to his truck. Walking around to the passenger side he opens the door for her again before moving back to the drivers side. In his mind the drive back seemed to short thought probably because of the conversations they were having, because her house came into view he curses mentally and stops in front. They turn to each other and smile.

Nicole is the first to speak "I had a great time tonight Leon I really did."

He smiles "So did I."

She hesitates fiddling with the door handle "I guess I need to go in side."

Leon saw her fidgeting with the handle and slowly puts his hand behind her head and leans in close, She doesn't resist but is moving closer he note "Just one kiss" he asks in a soft tone.

She nods leaning in she presses her lips to his they feel wave after wave of electricity lighting up every never, they move closer deepening the kiss making it more passionate until the need for air pulls them apart. They smile at each other.

"That was" he starts.

"Amazing" she finishes "I need to go now" she says reaching for the handle again but he pulls her back into another kiss, she melts into it as she wraps her arms around his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Here is chapter Two hope you enjoy. I don't own Resident Evil Capcom does. I own Matthew Hale and Christina Keller

Leon wakes up early as usual but for the first time since Raccoon City he has had a restful sleep, slowly sitting up in bed he smiles as Nicole enters his mind. He gets out of bed and heads toward the shower to get cleaned up for the day ahead, the thought of babysitting Ashley again though has started to give him a headache. He steps out of the bathroom to find Eve laying on his bed he smiles and rubs her head before getting dressed dawning a pair of black 5.11 pants, a dark blue shirt and a black vest which he leaves unzipped, stepping into his combat boots he ties them and heads into the kitchen for breakfast. Quickly making breakfast he puts food and water down for Eve and runs out to his truck, he hadn't parked in the garage the night before because every nerve in his body was on fire from his make out session with Nicole. His phone rings as he gets into his truck.

Reading the name he answers with a smile "Hey Nicole."

She smiles before getting to business "Leon we need you at the white house now."

His face hardens and his eyes turn icy "What's going on?"

She gives him a smile to relax him "You have a meeting with President Graham this morning."

He sighs and starts the truck "Do you have any idea what its about?"

She shakes her head "No, from what others have been saying there is a new member to Anti Bio-Terrorism Division."

His brow furrows "Why would he call me in if he is just bring a new member on board, Unless he wants me to train him."

She shakes her head "I don't thinks that's it Leon, I have heard a few rumors about him and he seems to be just as experienced as you when it comes to combat."

He scoffs "Right" sarcasm dripping from his voice "Anyway I'll be there shortly and I'll see you when I get there ok."

She smiles and nods "Ok, I'll see you when you get here. Bye Leon."

He smiles back "Bye Nicole."

He pulls out of his drive way and heads to work, on the way there he stops to grab a coffee and put fuel in his truck. As he parks in his space and steps out he is greeted by the twenty two year old first daughter, he takes a long drawl from his coffee before stepping out of his truck. He expertly juggles his coffee as she nearly tackles him, after letting her hug him for a moment he pushes her away and starts toward the door with Ashley hot on his heels. He ignores her for the most part and tries to focus on the day ahead but Nichole keeps filling his mind, before he can open the door Ashley steps in front of him making him look at her. He studies her outfit before looking to her face, wearing a gray midriff tee with a black skirt and a pair of women's bombshell motorcycle boots with buckles.

She glares at him "Leon are you listening to me?"

He nods slowly "Yes Ashley I am listening."

She smiles wide and quickly wraps her arms around his "Yay" she squeals "So what's going on?"

He steps in the building with her still attached to his arm "Ashley" he grumbles "You know I can't tell you that."

She frowns "Please Leon" she begs.

Leon goes to reply but he sees Nicole step of her office she looks at them and before she can frown he throws her a look of 'help me', she giggles to herself knowing that he would never cheat on her. She steps over and glares playfully at Leon only letting him know she is playing, then she give Ashley a disapproving look.

Looking back to Leon "Leon what have I told you about dating the presidents daughter" she growls.

Leon lowers his head "I know Hunnigan, I keep telling her I'm not interested but she keeps coming back."

She turns to Ashley "And as for you, do you want Leon to lose his job? And if he does you will never see him again."

She gasps releasing him "Daddy wouldn't fire him for dating me, would he?"

Nicole shrugs "Maybe, maybe not but if his girlfriend saw you hanging off of his arm she might get the wrong idea and do this" she smacks him across the face.

He turns back to her with a surprised look "What was that for?"

Ashley parrots "Yeah, why did you hit him" she glares at Hunnigan.

She smiles and moves closer wrapping her arms around his neck and kisses him on the lips, they hear a gasp next to them and he wraps his arms around her waist. Pulling away she looks him in the eyes "Because I did almost get the wrong idea."

Ashley stares at the two dumb founded "How long" she stutters out.

Hunnigan remaining in his embrace she pecks him on the lips before turning to her "That is none of your concern Ms. Graham. Now Leon and I have a meeting to attend" she grabs his hand and leads him to her office leaving a dumb stuck Ashley behind. They step into her office going to grab a few folders he beats her to it and picks them up giving her a smile, she smiles back and pecks him again as they head to the meeting room. Stepping in Leon shifts the folders so he can shakes hands with president Graham, though being a older gentleman president graham has a strong solid face and a commanding presence he motions for Leon to set the folder on the table and for them to take a seat.

His deep voice booming "Please have a seat we are just waiting on the last person to arrive then we can begin."

Leon sets the folders down on the table and looks around the room, directly across form him are the directors or various departments. Ethan Albright Head of the FBI, Leon had been loaned out to them a few time and worked under him, a top notch and up standing man, on his left Ellen Rose head of the CIA, he had been a liaison between the Secret Service and CIA, a beautiful woman but in his opinion a little shady but hey when you do the work they do you can come off that way. The others were for the ATF, NSA, Homeland security, and D., he hasn't yet had the pleasure of working with them yet but if they are all here then something big is about to go down, he has always trusted his instincts and they have yet to steer him wrong so he has mixed feeling about this meeting. But he doesn't miss the fact that the B.S.A.A representatives aren't there. Coming out of his trance as Nicole pulls him into the seat next to her they smiles at each other and make small talk, they stop as they hear the door open Nicole gasps as Leon narrows his eyes.

Matthew Hale steps lightly into the meeting room feeling all eyes on him he ignores the stares as he moves and shakes the presidents hand, knowing that this is going to be another DC dose doe. He studies the faces of those around him finally his eyes land on the one who he can tell has faced the true horrors of Bio-terrorism. after studying him for a moment he look back to the president.

"How are you doing son" he asks.

He smiles "I'm doing fine Mr. president."

He looks behind him and sees a reddish wolf tail, then back to his face "I see, was the tail the only side effect?"

He shakes his head "No sir, He opens his mouth show off his elongated canines "Along with the speed, strength, and agility I received enhanced senses as well."

He nods "Very good take a seat and we will get started."

He nods "Yes sir" he takes a seat near the back.

Leon studies the man as he speaks with the president, Leon standing just a bit taller than the man, though the other man has a slightly bigger build than him, his short brown hair combed to stand leaning slightly backwards. Wearing a black shirt with SWAT tactical pants and combat boots. Leon's brow furrows as he notices the wolf tail wonder what's going on he watches as he sits down at the other end of the table and waits patiently. Leon turns as the president begins the briefing and listens intently.

"I called this meeting for several reason, and I will get to the most distressing part first. I have received reports that al-Qaida has gotten hold of a sample of the T-Virus and are threatening to disperse it somewhere in the US. So I have to ask of all department heads to use every resource you have available to find out if they have it and if and when they intend to release the virus. In the event that they do have it and it is released I have brought in four people who have experience in dealing with T-Virus infectees, and from this point forward I am issuing a mandatory training seminar with theses people as the instructors."

Albright leans forward "Mr. president as far as I know the only one here has that kind of experience is Mr. Kennedy. Who are the other three?"

Mr. Graham nods "Yes Mr. Kennedy is one of them, the other three are BSAA members Christopher Redfield and Jillian Valentine, the final instructor is former Navy SEAL Matthew Hale." he points to the back and motions for him to stand.

Matthew stands as everybody turns to him "Good morning" he nods to them before taking his seat again.

They turn back to the president and Mrs. Rose speaks "What qualifications other than being special forces does Mr. Hale have to offer?"

The president smirks "Mr. Hale's previous mission which is classified, if you open the folders before you" they open them and Mrs. Rose throws a hand over her mouth and quickly moves over to a trash can before retching "His mission was to travel to Japan and deal with a Yakuza faction that had gotten a hold of the T-Virus, they tried to infect the imperial family but failed. With the failure all members were infected, with in a few short hours the virus had nearly over taken Tokyo. The imperial family requested American assistance and agent Hale was deployed to rescue the Imperial family, any survivors and to destroy the virus. Within a two day period he rescued two to three hundred survivors and cleared a quarter of the city of infected, during that time he found a group of soldiers he trained them to fight the infected leading to the destruction of the virus and the rescue of over a thousand survivors."

Leon being skeptical address the president "Mr. President."

He turns to Leon "Yes agent Kennedy?"

He leans forward and lacing his fingers together "I'm curious as to how one man was able to clear a whole section of a city" he turns to Matthew "No offences" he turns back to the president "Rescue the imperial family, train soldiers and rescue that many civilians."

Nicole hits Leon on the arm "Agent Kennedy mind yourself."

He looks to her "I'm Sorry Hunnigan it just doesn't add up" he turns to the president.

The president smiles "I'm glad you asked agent Kennedy, agent Hale will you step up here for a moment."

He nods "Yes sir" he moves to the front and the department heads gasp when they see the tail.

The president stands and begins to explain "With the reports delivered to us by our own agents and those of the BSAA on the higher class B. whose strength far exceed a normal human, so in answer to this we have had our top scientist working to counter it. Reports by Christopher Redfield describe a man by the name of Albert Wesker having infected himself with a virus and gaining super human strength, agility, and speed. Our top scientist Christina Keller came up with a serum that fuses human DNA with that of an animal, agent Hale is the first experiment with this serum."

Albright speaks up "So what field does doctor Keller follow, how did she come up with it, and how effective is this serum?"

The president smiles "Doctor Keller is a geneticist, using state of the art genetic engineering technology she found a chromosome in human DNA that is able to accept and fuse with a different strands, from reports given and video footage the serum is highly effective" he turns to the back of the room he motions for the lights to go out and someone turns on the projector.

The videos starts with a tailless Matthew Hale being led into a lab and toward a table where he is instructed to get on, sitting on the table he lies back and they strap him down. A beautiful woman with long light brown hair steps over to him and starts to explain what's going on. After explaining she moves over to a tray grabbing a syringe and a piece of surgical tubing tying the tube tightly around his arm she slaps his inner elbow three times till a vein appears inserting the needle she depresses the plunger and pulls it out. Placing the empty needle on the tray she turns back and speaks to him again.

"As I undo the tube the serum will flow through your veins and fuse with your cells."

He looks up terrified "Will it be painful? How long will it take? is there anyway to reverse it?"

She give him and encouraging smile "We don't know if it will be painful but we suspect it will be. Again we aren't sure how long it will take could be a few minuets or it could be days. I was told that you were briefed about this before hand, were you?"

He nods "Yes ma'am."

"Then you already know the answer to that question, no it isn't reversible."

He sighs and looks up "It never hurts to ask Doc."

She smiles and nods "Are you ready?"

He nods and she undoes the tube he sits there silently for a few moments, she curses saying the test is a failure until he begins to twitch. She moves over to him and suddenly he thrashes about screaming in agony. Dr. Keller yells off camera for help in holding him down with that several big men come over and forcefully hold him down. She grabs another needle and injects into his arm, he goes limp they let go and the tape cuts off, when it comes on again the time stamp is one month later and Dr. Keller is doing a video log.

"This is Dr. Keller video log 217 on subject #001354, the subject has been under the serum for one month in that time there have been few changes, his strength has increased exponentially he has broken through the industrial chains used to hold him down so we had to put him in a medically induced coma. Other changes have been seen in his physiology his muscle mass has increased, his canine teeth are extended and a small nub has formed at the base of his spine. We have further tests to run before we bring him out of the coma, Dr. Keller signing off."

The time stamp changes month two "We have brought subject #001354 out of the coma, his canines have stopped growing and has the nub at the base of his spine which has turned out to be a tail. I suspect its due to the Chromosome that allow our DNA to fuse with others that has caused the changes. Since he woke up we have been running test after test and it seems that he has reached the end of the changes. His strength is equivalent to wolf of human size, with full strength he can wrestle an elephant to the ground, his speed matches a car going 120 Mph, his reflexes seem borderline precognitive, though it can be explained by the increase in hearing, sight, smell, taste, and touch. We are running the final battery of test this week, Dr. Keller signing off."

Dr. Keller come back on screen looking very disheveled and worried "With the final tests complete Matthe, Subject #001354 is ready for combat" tears drip from her eyes and looks away from the camera. After a few sobs she looks back with tear stained cheeks "And on one final note it seems that the serum hasn't rendered him sterile as previously thought" she chokes out. This is Dr. Keller signing off."

Leon watches as the video concludes then turns to Matthew who is staring at the screen slack jawed. Leon barely hears him murmurs that she was pregnant, the President breaks the silence. "The training seminar starts tomorrow, get your men in order." Everybody nods "Good then this meeting is adjourned."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N here is chapter there, it beat me into the ground trying to get this one written. Anyway I hope you enjoy. I don't own Resident Evil. I own Matthew Hale, Christina Keller, and Jeanette Hale.

Leon watches as the department heads leave the room he sighs and goes to stand. As he does President Graham clears his throat signaling him to stay put, Leon settles back into his chair and turns to the president. He turned to look at Matthew who looked deep in thought but he wasn't surprised after that shock, a moment later when his lips moved Leon would swear he said 'Why didn't she tell me.' Looking back to the president after all the department heads had left the room he watches as the president motions someone forward, he turns to sees Matthew sit across from him and Nicole. The president rests his elbows on the table and lays his chin in his hands taking a moment to gather his thoughts. After gathering his thoughts he turns and addresses all three of them.

"Leon, Ingrid I am making you a permanent team."

Leon smirks "It's about time."

Nicole hits him "Leon."

He chuckles as she hits him "But seriously why the cloak and dagger right now?"

Matt nods "I'll second that. It's obvious you have something for us to do."

Nicole looks between the two men "What are you talking about?"

The president chuckles "My, you two are observant. First of all Matthew I am assigning you to Leon and Ingrid."

Matt nods "Thank you sir."

He turns to Leon "I'm also assigning him as your field partner, I'm sure you will find him useful."

Leon looks to Matt and turns back to the president "Right, anyway what's going on?"

Matt nods "What is so important that you won't let the department heads in on it?"

Nicole looking confused "I still don't know what you guys are talking about. If the president had something important he would have told the department heads."

The president chuckles "It's good to know I still know how to put together a great team. Ingrid as hard as it may be to believe but they are right."

She gives him a confused look "Sir?"

"I have assigned the three of you together so in the event of an outbreak we can be sure that it will be taken care of."

Leon and Matt glance at each at each other then look at the president and echo "You're still hiding something."

He chuckles "Alright, I have received Intel along with the report of the Virus that they may have higher class BOWs, now mind you these are still rumors but we have to assume they have them. And from decoded messages they have Cerberus, Hunters, Lickers, and possibly Tyrants."

Leon growls "If it is true I'll need all the help I can get right?"

He nods "Yes, and from reports agent Hale brought down a Tyrant type T-103. So he has the necessary experience and abilities needed to assist you in dealing with anything coming your way."

Leon sighs in frustration "Damn Umbrella and their viruses" he turns back to the president "So when have they threatened to release the virus, from your mandatory training I would suspect soon."

Matt nods "And what is our time table to prepare?"

The president laughs "Always one steps ahead, they said two weeks but we have to be prepared yesterday. Train them well."

Leon and Matt echo "Yes sir."

He salutes "Dismissed."

The three agents leave the room with Nicole leading them; she motions them into her office and points to the two chairs as she takes her own. The two men watch as she shuffles folders and files, she turns back to them.

"Ok since we are going to be working together we need to get to know each other. I am Ingrid Hunnigan" she hands him a communicator "I'll be your contact and support" she holds out her hand.

He takes it shaking gently "I'm Matthew Hale, but please call me Matt" they turn to Leon who is deep in thought.

Leon has been going over everything in his mind trying to figure it out though with very little luck 'Ok lets see I knew it was only a matter of time before the virus fell into their hands. Now its only a matter of time before they release it somewhere' he growls 'And if they release it in a major city it will be Raccoon City all over again. If my new partner is as good as the reports say then maybe we can avoid nuking another city. And another question is who supplied them with the virus.' He goes to look at him and finds both Nicole and Matt staring at him, slightly worried that he said everything aloud.

"Yes?"

Nicole giggles "Leon introduce yourself to agent Hale."

He turns to him "Leon S. Kennedy" holding out his hand.

Matt shakes his hand firmly "Matthew Hale, call me Matt."

Nicole clears her throat to get there attention "Ok now that we have that cleared up lets move on. We have a lot of planning to do and a short time to do it in, lets get to work shall we."

The two men nod and lean forward to pool ideas. They argue a few times on how best to teach them one saying the best way is through simulations, the other through detailed explanations. Nicole however had had enough of the bickering between the two and yelled at them to take their pissing contest else where other wise get back to work. After parroting a yes ma'am they began to try to compromise, with the many different topics on fighting zombie there were a few slight arguments but nothing to heated. With the two spouting off so much about fighting zombies Nicole had trouble keeping up and taking notes once finished laying the foundation for the training regiment they mark off what is most important, like shoot for the head, proper attire, how many to a squad, and what weapons they will carry.

After getting to know Matt a bit Leon has a bit more respect for the guy and wouldn't mind getting to know him a bit more, but right now he is on a mission ready to see what progress has been made in finding sherry. He forces himself to walk to his office and as he opens the door something is amiss, he steps lightly in and moves over to the desk on which he finds a new post it note and he reads it. He smiles as he reads that Nicole wants a second date tonight, he tosses it in the trash and activates the accursed computer. As the monitor comes to life he finds the progress bars halfway, he growls wanting to have the information now 'patients was never my strong suit' being startled by a knock at the door he see Matt.

"What do you need Matt?"

He sighs "I just came to tell you I'm taking the rest of the day off, I have some business to take care of. And if you need me let me know."

Leon nods "Alright, see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

Matt nods to Leon and ducks out of the room, from the look of his face Matt suspects that Leon has his own business to take care. Matt steps out of the building and before he can open the door to his black GMC four door Yukon with brush guard his communicator rings. He pulls it out and press send after seeing Hunnigan.

"Go Hunnigan."

"Matt the president has called you and Leon in for another meeting."

Matt raises a brow in confusion "Already? The last one was just a few hours ago."

Hunnigan sighs "I know, he tells me its urgent."

He sighs not wanting to put this off but having to due to his job "I'll be there in a moment Hale out" he ends the call and moves away from his SUV.

Matt steps back into the building looking into Leon's office he knocks on the door again, Leon looks up confused.

"I thought you were leaving?"

He sighs "I was until I got a call from Hunnigan. The president has requested another meeting with us, and its urgent."

Leon growls "Alright" he stand and moves to the door "Lets go."

The two men move down the corridor until they reach the meeting room, Matt grabs the door and holds it as Leon steps through he follow after. They see the president pacing back and forth in front of the table with a very worried look on his face. The two agents glance at each other before Matt clears his throat, the president looks up quickly being startled by the two and quickly moves over to them.

Speaking quickly he tells them the problem "Matt, Leon an assassin has set his sights on Ashley."

Leon looking surprised "An assassin? Why is he going after Ashley?"

The president looks down and holds out a letter to Leon, Matt reads it over his shoulder and growls.

Mr. Graham I represent a community that wishes for you to disband the Anti Bio-Terrorism Division. If you do not comply with these wishes your daughter will be killed at the next public address. I have my spot picked out and a special bullet just for her, it even has her name carved into it. If you leave her out of the address I have back up shooters in place to take her out, now the way we will know that you have is you will hold a press conference explaining the disbanding of the Anti Bio-Terrorism Division. Do it or see your precious daughter die. Signed Richard Chaos.

Leon and Matt look up clearly disturbed by the happy connotation of the letter. They glance at each other the look back to the president before nodding and taking the job. President Graham sighs in relief and step form the room, Leon and Matt sit at the table and begin to discuss this matter. Leon is not happy at all about someone coming for her, he may not like the girl but he'd be damned if he would let anybody hurt her and he is pretty sure Matt is the same. After the meeting and getting to know Matt he looked up more about the his mission to Japan, according to the report the Imperial familie's daughter was somewhere in the middle of the city at the time of the out break. Matt had ended up fighting a Tyrant to get her free and to get her to safety.

After discussing the plan and with the address coming up very soon Matt and Leon have very little time to put there plan in to action. They have planned for them both to be near Ashley on the day of the address, with both of them at her side. Once the shot is taken Leon will take the bullet for her while Matt with his enhanced abilities will quickly root out and apprehend the shooter. They shake hands and set their plan into motion, Leon stops at Nicole's office and knocks on her door, she looks up and smiles wide. He smiles "Pick you up at" she smiles and replies "Six" he smiles and waves as he heads back to his office.

Matt finally gets out to his SUV and pulls away from the building, after getting to know his new teammates he started a search for Dr. Keller and found her. He had always wondered why she ended it between them and now that he knows the truth he is going to confront her about it. He shakes his head thinking that she was only a few hours away. She had ended it over a year ago and having no idea if he has a son or a daughter but he is determined to be a part of his child's life. By the time he reaches her home it is close to ten P.M., pulling into the driveway he steps out of his car and walks to the door. He knocks but when no answer comes he looks back to the drive way, seeing a car in the drive way he knocks again. Only this time his ears pick up the muffled sounds of a scream, drawing his custom .357 Barretta Cougar he kicks in the door and finds a redheaded youth standing over a dying Christina. He fires two rounds at the youth he doges and tries to hit Matt, Matt surprises him by holstering his pistol and grabbing his arm.

The youth kicks at him but Matt dodges and slams his fist into his chest he falls to the floor and coughs up blood, Matt jumps to side as it catches fire "What the" Matt is cut off by the man hitting him in the face. Matt rolls with the hit bringing the tip of his steel toed boot across the mans head, as he hits the wall Matt charges again and pins him. Matt having had enough of this savagely beats the man in to unconsciousness, he moves over to Christina who is bleeding internally from the beating she received. Matt cradles her and calls for an ambulance, as he hangs up he looks at her.

"Christian you will be ok, I'm going to get you help."

She smiles at him and places a hand on his cheek "Its too late for me Matt, I'm sorry I have something to tell you."

He grabs her hand "I already know."

She smiles and the light in her eyes flickers "I should have told you. But its too late" she closes her eyes and with her last breath "Take care of Jeanette." she goes limp.

Tears flood into his eyes throwing his head back he roars, hearing movement behind him he turns to see the man trying to escape but as he goes to stand a beeping noise breaks him from his pursuit. He listens closer and his eyes go wide "Bomb" he whispers before charging through the house looking for the baby, finding her in her crib he quickly runs outside just as the bomb detonates. He cradles the baby and watches as what's left of the house burns. Minuets later the emergency services arrive, the police ask him what happened and paramedics check the baby. Showing his badge to the police and calling his superiors they let him go and he drives to the hospital behind the ambulance that carries his daughter.

As he arrives and asked to see the baby first using her mother's name but when the receptionist says there isn't an infant under that name, he looks up quickly and uses his. She types it in and nods after telling him the room number he walks down the hall and enters the room, he finds the doctor looking over the baby girl he turns as he hears the door open.

"May I help you sir?"

Matt nods "I just came to check on my daughter."

The doctor turns on him "I happen to know this girls mother and she never said anything about the father. And so if what you say is true you wouldn't mind submitting DNA for a test would you."

Matt shakes his head and opens his mouth as the Doctor comes toward him with a swab taking a sample he calls a nurse in and steps from the room. Mat sits in a chair next to the girl and just stares, her pale skin just a shade lighter than his which matches her mothers skin tone, her eyes a beautiful emerald green, and her hair a chocolate brown. Matt falls asleep watching his daughter, he is woken up as the doctor shakes him. His eyes flutter open and the doctor smiles at him.

"Well I must apologize Mr. Hale your DNA is a perfect match for Jeanette. And I'm sorry to hear about Christina."

Matt nods "Yeah I am too, can I take her home?"

The doctor nods "Yes. And we will give you a few items before you leave for you trip back to D.C."

Matt smiles "Thank you doc."

The doctor smiles and steps from the room and Matt steps over and picks Jeanette up, she opens her eyes and looks at him she smiles and two furry brown ears pop out of her hair, feeling something tickle his arm he looks down and sees a furry tail like his only a brown that matches her hair, Matt smiles widely and kisses her forehead "I'll watch over her always."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N here is chapter 4 hope you enjoy it. Again I don't own Resident Evil. I own Matthew Hale, Jeanette Hale, and Christina Keller

The red headed youth stumbles back into the lab feeling none to good for the beating he had received the night before, 'Damn he was strong as strong as Wesker I would say. I guess that's why Wesker wanted the good doctor out of the picture so she couldn't make another like him.' He continues his internal rambling while rubbing the painful area on his chest, even with the T-Veronica virus coursing through his veins Steve Burnside was no match for the Gen-Soldier. He growls at the fact that Wesker's intelligence was flawed or that he was sent into a death trap either way he was going to be left out to dry. Passing through the prison cells he hears a chuckle coming from one and turns to see a twenty year old girl laughing at him.

He growls "What are you laughing at" he hisses.

She smiles innocently "Oh nothing, just that the almighty protege got his ego bruised."

With lightning speed he reaches through the bars grabbing her shirt he pulls her against them "You listen to me girl and listen well" he hisses "I can tear you apart at will, and there would be no one to stop me."

At that moment Steve is thrown into the far wall and with a sickening crunch he slides to the floor, blinded by rage he charges his assailants quickly only to be pinned under the opposing form. With Steve Growling and fighting like a trapped animal the man turns to the girl, giving her his trademark indifferent stare he turns his attention back to him. Grabbing a fist full of red hair he slams his face on to the floor several times before checking to see his condition. Satisfied that the boy is no longer fighting he releases him and turns to the girl.

"Dear heart what have I told you about provoking my staff, especially Mr. Burnside. I can't always be here to protect you."

"Maybe I want to die" she spits out "I want out of here, and I will get out one way or another. Beside why do you want to keep me alive Wesker, the G-Virus in me is dead so why?"

Wesker smirks "Well dear heart I promised your father I would look after you, and I have done that."

"By keeping me prisoner? I don't think this is what my father had in mind" at that moment she thinks about Leon and a tear falls from her eye.

He reaches in and flicks the tear away "Your father is gone so I am doing things my way. Now Sherry if you don't mind I have work to do, and stop provoking my staff."

Sherry watches as he turns on his heels dragging Steve's unconscious form from the room. Sherry steps to the back of her cell she lays on her cot and stares at the ceiling. 'It hasn't always been like this' she thinks he only stuffed her in this cage when she tried to escape several times. She rolls on to her side tears falling form her eyes wishing that Leon would finally find her. Before being stuck in the cell she had sent a bulletin over the net of her captivity. Hoping that it got out and that Leon would find it and then come for her, the longer it takes the more of the hope that she holds on to slips away. In the past few months it has taken everything she has in order to fight the urge to commit suicide, but her hope is hanging by its last thread.

Wesker walks down the hallway before his cell phone rings he answers it after depositing Steve in his quarters. Speaking Arabic as he walks toward his office dealing with these al-Qaida members has always given him a headache they had been badgering him about getting samples of the T-Virus. He has always known that they intend to release it somewhere in the US though where is a mystery, up until now he has been hesitant to give them a sample. Now that they have made an offer that is acceptable he agreed and has sent an agent with the sample, and now they are requesting BOWs. He steps into his office and sits behind his desk, he rubs his temple and agrees to send them four Cerberus, three Hunters, Two lickers, and four T-103's. Curiosity winning out he request to know where they plan to release the virus. He smirks when they say Washington DC.

Leon wakes up feeling something pressing on his chest he looks down and smiles at the sight of Nicole laying on him. He kisses her hair and lightly moves her off of him so he can get cleaned up, he slides out of bed wearing a pair of black sleeping pants he moves to his wardrobe taking out his clothes for the day he move toward the shower. He turns on the hot water stripping his clothing off he steps into the shower, the water searing his skin, to take his mind off of it he thinks about his night with Nicole. He smiles wide thinking about the long make out session they had until vital parts of his anatomy makes itself known, he switches the hot water off and howls as the cold water hits his steaming skin. Finishing his shower he gets out dawning a pair of black 5.11 pants and a white tank top he moves out of the bathroom, he finds Nicole still asleep he kisses her hair and goes to the kitchen. Eve's ears pick up she looks to him he rubs and pats her head before stepping into the kitchen.

He pours a bowl of cereal never have been being a good cook Leon has relied heavily on take out and easy to make foods. He looks up as Eve gets off the couch and moves into the hallway wagging her tail 'She must be up' he muses and goes back to his food. He looks up as she walks in with Eve hot on her heels, she rounds the corner and Leon's jaw drops seeing dressed in one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers and her hair dripping wet from the shower.

Nicole smiles and giggles as she sees Leon staring at her mouth wide open she steps over to him and closes his mouth for him breaking him out of his trance. She fixes herself a bowl and sits next to him and catches him staring again, smirking decide to have fun with him.

"See something you like?"

Shaking the cobwebs out he smiles at her "Sorry you just look good wearing my clothes."

She kisses him on the cheek "Thank you. You know we have the training seminar for the next two weeks right?"

He nods "Yeah. I'm just wondering how effective what we have to teach them is going to be."

She nods and smiles "I'm sure if anybody can prepare them its the umbrella survivors."

He smiles back and kisses her "Thank you Nicole."

After eating Leon drives Nicole to her parents so she can get changed and ready for work, she asks Leon to come in and he accepts. Moving into the house Leon looks around the cozy two story home, she calls out to tell her parents she is home and runs up the stairs as her mom comes down the stairs. Her mom stops on the stairs and eyes Leon for a moment when he turns she smiles wide 'My he is handsome' she finishes the stairs, and before she can make herself known he turns. Leon smiles wide and holds out his hand.

"Good morning. My name is Leon Kennedy"

She smiles and takes his hand "I'm Aiko, Its nice to meet you."

Leon remembering to be gentle with ladies "Its a pleasure to meet you Aiko, I see where Nicole gets her beauty from" Hoping she doesn't take it the wrong one.

She smiles at seeing him worried about that statement she giggles at him "Don't worry" she pats his arm "I know what you meant, and its true she does take after me."

He sighs and smiles "Ok, and thank you."

She smiles and motions toward the kitchen "You hungry?"

Leon smiles and shakes his head "No ma'am" he follows her in to the kitchen and takes a seat at the table.

She leans against the counter "So what is it you do for a living Mr. Kennedy?"

"I work for the government."

She nods "With Nicole?"

He looks up for a second then back to her "Not directly, she is my contact and support I'm just a lowly field agent."

She nods "Ok. You know she likes you a lot."

He nods "And I like her."

Nicole steps into the kitchen and wraps her arms around Leon's neck from behind and her mother rolls her eyes mocking a sound of disgust and turns away "Get a room." All three laugh before Leon and Nicole say their goodbyes and head to work.

Matt looks in the rear view mirror to see Jeanette sleeping peacefully in her car seat he looks forward still mostly in shock about Christina's death but is happy that his daughter is alive and well. He continues the drive he is almost home, but a thought strikes him 'The training seminar' he looks at Jeanette and back to the road. He sighs picking up the communicator he dials Hunnigan.

She picks up "Matt?"

"Hey Hunnigan reporting in. I need to take the day off."

She frowns "Why?"

He points to the back and shows Hunnigan "That little girl is my daughter" he pulls the phone back around "I went to find Dr. Keller last night and when I got there she had been attacked by a red haired youth with super human abilities."

Leon's ears pick "A red headed youth with super human abilities?"

Matt nods "Yeah, but the weird part is as his blood hit the floor it caught fire."

Nicole looks to Leon as he growls "The T-Veronica virus. Can you describe the youth better?"

Matt describes him to the best of his abilities and Leon growls "Steve Burnside."

Matt and Nicole parrot "Steve Burnside, who is that?"

Leon sighs and begins the explanation once done he gives a glance to Nicole then he turns back to the road. Nicole tells him to go ahead head to the office and that she will call him back if he can have the day off. As she ends the call her phone rings again and she answers it, the presidents face comes over with a sad expression.

"Mr. President what's wrong?"

He sighs audibly "I'm afraid its just going to be agents Kennedy and Hale giving the instructions."

Leon holds out his hand for the phone and looks into it as she hands it to him "What happened?"

He lowers his head "Mr. Redfield and Ms. Valentine won't be joining you."

Leon's eyes go icy "You haven't answered my question. What happened?"

He sighs and look up "Mr. Redfield has a psyche evaluation in one months time, due to the death of Ms. Valentine."

Leon's eyes soften "How?"

"They were on a mission to arrest Ozwell Spencer as they reached him he had already been killed by Albert Wesker. After a brief skirmish with Wesker Jill tackled him out of a window and they plummeted to their deaths."

Leon sighs "Alright we will be there shortly."

Leon ends the call and turns to Nicole "Call Matt and tell him to meet us there."

She takes her phone from him and dials his number, he answer "Yeah Hunnigan?"

"Matt your going to have to meet us at the office, You and Leon are the only ones leading the classes."

Matt gives her a confused look "What happened?"

She explains what happened, Matt groans wondering who is going to watch Jeanette. As if reading his mind Hunnigan smiles "I'll watch her while you and Leon take care of the classes." He nods his thanks "Ok. I'll be there shortly" with that he hangs up.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is Chapter Five I don't own Resident Evil I own Matthew Hale and Jeanette Hale.

Nicole looks up from her desk, Leon turns as they hear a knock at the door they see Matt standing there with a car seat and a diaper bag. Nicole motions him in and he steps over to her desk and looks at her questioningly. Looking around the room he can't find anywhere to put Jeanette down.

"Where should I put her?"

Nicole smiles and points right next to her desk "Put her right here."

He does as instructed placing her right next to the desk along with her bag, he looks to Nicole and Leon "So when do we get started with the classes?"

Leon stand moving to the door he calls back "Right now, lets go."

Matt frowns kissing Jeanette on the head and saying goodbye he darts from the room to catch up with Leon. They stride down the hall dawning their game faces they move with certainty about their task. They don't look at each other knowing that more than likely most of the men and women they are to train will likely die. The step up to the auditorium and prepare for what must be said and done. They sigh and step in feeling a little unnerved that the auditorium is full they move to the stage and step up taking their seat until it is time for them to give their briefing. They watch as the president steps up and begins. After a long speech about Bio-Terrorism and how they need to do everything they can to stop it he introduces the two leading the training.

"It is my pleasure to introduce your instructors for this seminar Mr. Leon Kennedy and Mr. Matthew Hale."

The two stand up and move to the microphone as he motions them forward. Leon steps forward and grumbles to Matt "I never was any good at public speaking" Matt nods "Do you want to do it or me, If you want me to do it just back me up." He nods "You do it" Matt nods again and adjusts the microphone.

"Good morning to all government departments. This Assembly of all departments as the president said is for fighting against Bio-Terrorist. I am here to give you a detailed run down of Bio weapons used. He hits a button an infected human appears "This is the effects of the T-Virus on a human it turns them into zombies for lack of a better term. One bite or scratch and your infected and in a matter of hours you turn. there are three stages to the T-Virus. After giving a lecture on the Virus and how to fight and kill those infected he moves on to the other bio weapons. Before his lecture is over half of the people leave and retch.

"The training will begin right away, I expect to see everyone at the shooting range in ten minuets."

A/N Sorry for the short chapter. Writers block.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay with this chapter been a bit busy anyway here is Chapter six of Daybreak. I dont own resident evil.

Leon goes to step through the door to his office being worn out from all the exercises and drills he has put the trainees through. He slumps into his computer chair before activating his computer, as the monitor flashes to life he sees the progress bar complete but there are no results. He clicks through it trying to find them but continues to come up empty, that is until a message appears on his screen _'I see you have been searching for someone Leon, I have the information you seek. Meet me in the meeting room with your team.' _Leon not exactly sure what to make of this he calls Nicole.

"Leon" sounding a bit surprised "Do you need something?"

"Yeah the search is complete but there is nothing on the screen except this message, saying I see you have been searching for someone Leon, I have the information you seek. Meet me in the meeting room with your team."

She nods thinking about it "Ok, I'll call Matt and we will be there.

He nod "Ok, I'll see you there."

Leon stands from his desk and leaves his office ready to find out just what is going on. As he steps into the hall and moves toward the room he notices someone from the corner of his eye, Matt is walking next to him looking exhausted. Leon remembers the training for dealing with Tyrant Class B. With Matt's enhanced abilities it made everything easier to simulate fighting one, though with everybody being new to dealing with one though they all failed. Leon was expecting them to fail and he himself had a lot of trouble dealing with Matt, a smirk comes to his face remember the fun he actually had going toe to toe with Matt. Leon was unusually happy about having some one who can watch his back,who can fight Tyrants and keep him alive.

They stop outside the room they glance at each other and step in, as the door swings open they see Nicole talking with the president and Barry Burton. Leon sits next to Nicole as Matt sits across from them. All three of them are anxious to see what is going especially Leon, seeing how this concerns his adoptive daughter. Leon leans forward expectant and impatient to hear what they have to say.

The president turns to them "Leon I know that you have been looking for Ms. Birkin and Mr. Burton has found some information that might interest you."

Leon smiles on the inside "That's great news, what have you got Barry."

He slides a folder across the table toward Leon "It seems she is being held at a hidden facility in Cuba. We have pinpointed its exact location and due to inside information we believe Wesker to be there as well. But we cannot afford a mission nor send an operative onto Cuban soil. I'm sorry Leon there is nothing we can do."

Leon feels his rage building and he looks to the president "Do you feel the same?"

He nods "Yes, we cannot send anyone in. but we will do what we can."

Leon slams his fists on the table in rage "You sent me in to rescue your daughter in similar conditions, and now you won't let me rescue mine."

Nicole places her hand on his shoulder "Leon please calm down" she pleads.

Leon ignores her he stands and walks out of the room. Nicole looks to Matt and silently pleads with him to go after Leon, Matt sighs and stands and goes after Leon. Leon sits roughly in his chair and growls, making up his mind he opens his desk drawer and retrieves his gun. He stands and before he can move to the door he sees Matt leaning against door frame with his arms crosses.

"I know what you are going to do."

Leon growls "Are you going to try to stops me?"

Matt sighs "No, I know I what would do in your position."

Leon raises his brow "And what would that be?"

"I would go in against orders, against all policy, rescue my daughter and kill any kill any that get in my way. Now I want in."

Leon smiles "Then lets do this."

Matt and Leon start to plan their search and rescue operation. They both agreed that the best way is through stealth and that it's best to go in after night fall. Matt having been in the SEAL's is trained to fly a chopper and that is there way in. They set the mission date in three days, Nicole steps in to find the two men leaning over Leon's desk and talking silently about something.

Before she can move over Matt turns and looks at her, she moves over and tries to look at the desk to see what they are planning. The feeling of both men watching her was making her nervous but she was determined not to show it. She looks at the paper on the desk and it is a print out of some sort of facility she looks at the second paper and sees a list of weapons and ammo. She looks up at the two with surprise on her face.

"You two are planning on going in?"

Matt shoots up and covers her mouth and looks to Leon "Can we trust her?"

Leon looks to Nicole and speaks to Matt as she nods "Yes now let her go."

Matt lets her go and motions for her to take his seat "Yes we are planning to go in, I agreed because I know how it would feels to have a child and not be around them."

Leon nodded "And it will be good if both of us go in, we will watch each others back but there is one thing missing from our plan."

She gives them a confused look "I'm afraid to ask but what is it?"

They look to each other before turning to her "We need a contact on the outside, someone we can trust."

She lowers her head 'What have I gotten myself into' she looks up at them "And I take it you want it to be me?"

The smirk and nod at the same time, Matt looks between the two then back to the blueprint "I say we go in at midnight and hopefully be out before dawn."

Nicole looks to Matt "Why midnight?"

He taps a piece of paper attached to the blueprint "There is a shift change at that time. As for targets" he looks to Leon.

"I'm going for Sherry while Matt goes for Wesker."

"Do you have weapons to go in with? Do you have an insertion and extraction plan?"

They nod "Yes, we have the weapons, and Matt is going to borrow a helo for us."

She nods "So what are you calling this suicide mission?"

Matt smirks "Operation Daybreak


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Sorry its been a while ya'll work is murder, Anyway here is the next installment to Daybreak Enjoy.

The next day Leon wakes up next to Nicole they had went farther than before but Leon being a gentleman didn't go for the home run but instead settled for another night of heavy making out. Trying to slip away from her grasp so he can take care of his morning business he stops as he feels nails digging into his skin, looking down he sees the gorgeous eyes of Nicole staring back at him. He smiles and kisses her and motions that he is going to the bathroom and will be right back, she nods before letting him up and watches after him. Hearing the shower start she smiles mischievously as she strips and goes to move into the bathroom to surprise him, she wanted to go all the way last night but with Leon trying to be a gentleman she wasn't going to ruin the night but now she is going to get what she wants.

When Leon stepped into the shower he expected Nicole to wait for him but when he felt two warm, soft, large, and round objects touch his back he went from soft to hard in two seconds. Turning around and coming face to face with Nicole as he was about to protest she placed her fingers on his lips and shushed him before kissing him. Leon being caught by surprised wanted to pull away but just melted into it and wrapped his arms around her. After having stepped out of the shower and dried each other off and getting dressed they headed down into the kitchen for breakfast. As breakfast was finished they headed out the door and to the press conference. When they arrived the found Matt waiting for them and as they stepped near he turned and greeted them.

"Hey Leon, Nicole."

They nod and return the greeting before Leon looks around "Where do you think the shot is coming from?"

Matt looks around "My guess would be from the front but once I hear the shot I'm after him."

They nod and move up to the podium as the president makes his way up Nicole stays behind and watches on hoping that nothing bad happens to them. Leon and Matt take their places next to Ashley and wait. The president begins his long speech about wiping out Bio terrorism Matt continues to look around and listen waiting for the shot, then he hears it and yells out "Get down" before taking off into the crowd. Leon hearing the shot tackles Ashley to the ground before but feels a sharp sting in his left shoulder and growls, looking up he sees Matt racing through the throng of people until he disappears. Leon is helped to his feet and as he gets a steady footing he is nearly tackled by a smaller person, looking down he sees Nicole with her face buried in his chest going to wrap his arms around her the sharp pain in his shoulder prevents him from doing so.

When Nicole heard the shot everything went in slow motion as Leon took Ashley to the ground and Matt jumped into the crowd, as they stood him up she ran up the stairs with tears in her eyes and latches on to him. After crying into his chest for a few moments she felt something warm that wasn't her tears, she pulled away and touched her face and when she saw the dark red life giving fluid on her finger tips she looked him in the face and found the cold agent looking over the crowd. Her attention is pulled to his left shoulder where she sees him gripping the gaping wound, taking a moment she looks around and watches several agents escort Ashley off the podium then looking back to Leon she watches his face contort for a moment in pain before wrapping herself around him again.

Leon cringes at the feeling of the bullet lodged in his shoulder, when he felt Nicole latch on to him it was painful but he was happy she was there it made the pain just a little more bearable and he wasn't moving until he watched Matt drag that good for nothing assassin back to him. Through the throng of people he saw Matt walking casually dragging something behind him, watching as he neared he could see it was a person fighting against the for lack of a better term 'super soldier' or as Matt had referred to himself as Gen or 'Genetic Soldier' but it was useless Matt was far stronger than any human. As he got to the front of the podium he leapt up and threw him to the ground and watched with narrow and dangerous eyes. Looking down at the man on the ground Leon watched on curious as to who this was, hearing a thunk he looks next to him and sees a rifle that Matt had discarded growling he knelt next to the man and raised his lowered face before falling back in shock.

Leon gasps "Nicholai Ginovaef" he had read the file on him and heard about him from Jill Valentine, and with both sources he found that this man is just as evil as Wesker. Grabbing his shirt Leon pulls him face to face and growls audibly "Why?"

Nicholai sneers "Why, why do you think" he smirks "did you think umbrella was gone? Umbrella is like Wesker you can't kill them" Leon hits him hard cutting off his rant and sending him into unconsciousness.

**Undisclosed location**

Sherry paced back and forth through her cell trying to keep from scream knowing it would do nothing, stopping for a moment to stare at her so called room three plain gray walls and an open front covered with a reinforced plexi glass so Steve couldn't get at her again "Not that he would want to" she snickered to herself. After the beating Wesker gave him Steve had done everything he could to avoid contact with her, but after that night he seemed to not want to take the missions Wesker gave him and would only do it if he knew that somebody by the name of Hale wasn't there. Looking to the ceiling she began to pray to God that Leon would find her she was running out of hope and with it her life.

Steve Burnside looked around his bare room the face of that man "Hale" he growled out was burned into his mind he lifted his arm revealing the healing wound that had saved his life in the scuffled. With a snarl he slammed his arm down breaking his bed rolling over he pictured his face on the bed and started hitting it as hard as could, effectively destroying the piece of furniture before sitting up on the ruins and staring at the door his legs crossed Indian style and his hands laying in his lap. Growling as he glares at the door until he feels something warm and wet fall on his hand looking down in confusion he sees two droplets resting on his hands the feels a wetness to his cheeks, standing he moves to the mirror and the sight in front of him is a startling one. Where he expected to see hard lines and anger in his body and face he sees sadness tears streaming down his face, his shoulder shaking with the force of tears.

Taking a moment he sorts through his thoughts and they land on Hale but it was anger he felt it was shame from killing the defenseless woman then going after the child, and for the first time he realized that Hale wasn't there to fight him he was there to protect them. The shame in his gut began to grow as he realized that was his family that he had tried to kill and when he returned and attacked Sherry 'She deserved it" a voiced fired off in his mind looking around he saw no one and spoke aloud.

"Neither of them deserved what happened."

"Yes they did, he tried to kill you, as she mocked you for it" it spat.

Steve felt something he thought he lost returning his emotions began to spill into him combating the control of the virus, dropping to the floor all of the terrible acts of violence he had committed under Wesker came to him in a blinding flash the pain of every horrible thing and emotion ran like fire through his veins; Anger, Hate, and Vengeance. After what seemed like a life time the fire cooled something else replaced it: Sorrow, Shame, pity, and finally Empathy for everything. The virus continued to battle for his mind as his emotions fought back just as hard, it felt like his mind and body were being ripped in two. The battle had come to a zenith leaving a broken Steve on the ground curled into a ball beneath the sink of his bathroom. He moaned as neither side gained ground but continued to fight he tried to block out all thoughts but a memory broke through and he felt something he hadn't in a long time not since "Claire." he whispered. Love and hope filled his heart, that was the winning blow the virus receded and fled from his mind leaving the original Steve Burnside laying on the cold floor.

He stood shakily and looked into the mirror and saw the change that had befallen him his eyes were no longer cold and lifeless now they were filled with the fire of life. Sighing he stepped from the bathroom and headed to the holding cells intent on righting a wrong, as he moved through the facility he studied everything noting he never saw it before and couldn't understand how he stood the sight of the desolate halls. They were filled with scientists running to and fro carrying out the daily tasks or conducting research, not having to weave his way through them for they just parted getting out of the way and he cringed as they did remembering how he treated them if they didn't. Stopping in front of the cell doors he sighed heavily and pressed the button to open the doors, stepping through he watched as she turned and for the first time he saw her as a person and his first thought 'she's beautiful' stopping in front of her cell he watched her glare and he set to making things right.

**Washington D.C.**

Matt stood outside of the hospital room cradling Jeanette he glanced to the side and watched as Nicole paced back and forth terrified for Leon, even though the wound was minor and it only skimmed his shoulder the doctors still wanted to look at it. Looking forward on the out he was to bother by the fact that he had gotten hurt and on the inside he knew it was nothing big but he was still worried for him and his heart went out to Nicole, remembering the night when Christina was killed he looked down at his daughter 'she looks just like her' he mused and smiled. Hearing Leon's voice he lifted his head and looked down the hallway.

Leon rotated his shoulder all he need as a bandage and he was fine opening the doors to the waiting room he found Matt looking at him before he felt something bury itself into him and with nearly enough force to knock him down, looking down he was the top of Nicole's head he smiles and stared stroking her hair. He could hear her sniffles as she gripped his shirt and nuzzled into his chest wrapping an arm around her he looked up to Matt who was smirking at him, he frowned but when he saw his face grow serious Leon knew that he might want to make sure the time he spent with Nicole was happy for in twenty four hours they were leaving to carry out their mission. Leon sighed and nodded as Matt nodded to him and left, looking down he called her name and as she looked up he jerked his head signaling it was time to leave. She nodded and followed him out, Nicole got into the drivers seat and pulled out of the parking lot as Leon got in.


	8. Chapter 8

Here is chapter 8 for daybreak, enjoy Chapter nine will be up soon.

Leon laid in bed reviewing the previous days excitement and as much fun he had with Nicole looking at the clock it read 9:30 PM he sighed not bothering to cover his nudity as he moved to the shower to get cleaned up. He took one last look at Nicole as she laid in his bed a smile painted on her face turning he moved into the shower and rested his head against the cool tile knowing he was going to have a rough time. Closing his eyes he tries to mentally prepare himself for the mission which is to take place only a few hours from then as the water turns cold he opened his eye revealing the cold agent as he steps from the shower he dries off and gets dressed looking to the clock he sees 10:00 PM, moving over he kisses Nicole and she smiles as she looks up at him.

He smiles "Hey baby" and kisses her again.

She returns the kiss "Hey" then looks to the clock and her smile falls "Is it time?"

He nods "Yeah, Matt is probably waiting for us right now."

She nods and gets up and moves to the bathroom Leon tried to warn her that the hot water was out but she didn't take the time to listen, he winced as she screamed that the water was cold and as she stepped out of the bathroom he could tell she was pissed and wisely steps out of the way as she step back into the room. As she got dressed Leon watched her come toward him he was prepared to receive the slap but was given a kiss instead with that they moved out of the house and to his truck. Getting they held hands as they rode to her house where she had set up her temporary line to them getting out Leon and Nicole spend the next few minuets in and embrace until his watched beeped signaling it was time to go. Giving her a kiss before climbing back into his truck he sighed heavily as he pulled away from her house and rode to the rendezvous point with Matt shutting off the lights as he pulled up next to his SUV Leon jumped out and made his way over to the Helo pad where he saw Matt prepping the Helo for takeoff.

Leon jumped into the passenger side as Matt started the engine Leon placed his head against the glass as they lifted into the air it would be quite a flight for the two agents Leon closes his eye for a bit of sleep, but for Matt his thought were too occupied as he piloted the vehicle. He knew it would only be a matter of time before they crossed into Cuban airspace but his thoughts were far from the mission but were on his daughter and he was hoping that he would get to find Steve and exact his revenge on the youth for killing the mother of his child. Matt was so wrapped in his thoughts that he didn't notice as they passed over into Cuban airspace until he saw the shanty homes looking to his GPS they had just a bit more to go and he looked over to wake Leon.

Leon woke with a start as Matt shook him looking over the landscape he put the head set on "How far?"

Looking to his watch "We will be landing shortly" as he started the descent.

Leon nodded and they flew toward a heavily wooded area and landed in a clearing shutting the engine down they got out and grabbed their weapons before heading to the mission site, after traveling a few miles they came to what looked to be a shed in the middle of the jungle, looking to his watch Matt held up to fingers indicating they had two minuets before they go in that time Leon open his communicator to let Nicole they are in position. As the watch beeped Leon grabbed on to Matt and closed his eyes as Matt sprang forward with inhuman speed and stop at the door after entering they are greeted by three hallway to which they split up, taping there guns together Matt takes the right while Leon goes left.

Leon encounter no resistance due to the shift change to which he was grateful putting that out of his mind as he searched frantically for Sherry, he stopped short seeing a four way up ahead he started moving slowly and raised his weapon quickly as two figures stepped around the corner one was dressed in a black combat suit while the other was covered with white sheet. The figure in black heard the chambering round and looked up and before he could move Leon shouted "Don't move" the man was about to change when he was stopped by a small hand Leon was startled to hear the voice.

"Daddy" sherry lifted her head and at the sight of Leon her eyes filled with tears.

Leon's eyes did the same and holstered his weapon as she charged him and wrapped her arms around him, he embraced her stroking her hair and kissed her forehead "Hey there angel."

Steve watched on at the reunion with a smile before he hearing Wesker's voice come over the com ordering an evacuation, moving quickly he grabbed the two and started toward the door to get out the fastest way. Leon was skeptical to trust him but with Sherry following him with a smile Leon decided to let it go for the moment but he had the feeling something bad was about to happen and he was right as they stepped into a large open room. Leon heard two people talking but couldn't make out what was said so leaning over the rail he saw Matt stripping down to his tactical pants and then throw his weapons to the side a few paces in front of him he saw who could only be Wesker doing the same.

Matt inwardly smirked at how cowardly Wesker's men were and just stepped to the side as he passed and one had the decency to lead him to Wesker to which he figured was going to happen. As he stepped into the large open room he saw Wesker standing there with a scowl on his face stopping a few feet away Matt sized him up and knew this wasn't going to be an easy fight and smirked because he loved a challenge. His smirk widened as the other man's eyes burned through his shades Matt dropped the smirk and spoke clearly.

"So you must be Wesker."

The Man nodded "Yes, and you are Mr. Hale if I am correct."

He smirked and bowed never taking his eyes off of him "Guilty as charged" before righting himself, "Now should we settle this with guns or like men?"

Wesker laughed "I am no man but I will humor you."

Matt chuckled "I am no man either but I still call myself one" as he began to remove his weapons.

Wesker frowned as he mimicked the actions and threw his coat away as Matt removed his vest and shirt "Lets begin shall we" taking a boxers stance.

Matt smirked and took a MMA stance "Lets."

Leon watched the fight or tried to for the two inhuman combatants moved far to fast for his eyes looking to Steve who was blinking rapidly apparently he couldn't follow the fight either. Hearing the clang he looked down and saw Matt holding Wesker up by his throat against a wall before Wesker kicked him in the chest sending him away, in an instant the two disappeared from sight again. After a few minuets they began to slow down with fatigue but there strikes were still up to full power. Neither was gaining or losing ground as they continued to fight Leon looked up as a siren went off declaring that the self destruct system was activated and they didn't have long to get out, looking back down he saw the two staring each other down both calm and collected.

Matt yelled not looking away from his adversary "Leon, take them and get out."

Leon was shocked "What about you?"

He Growled and yelled louder "TO HELL WITH ME GO!"

Leon growled and ordered the two to get out with Leon hot on their heels, Matt sighed heavily and stared at Wesker before charging him again the. During his trek through the facility he had the strange feel he would not make it out and had come to terms with it as he fought with Wesker that thought had become even more real and he knew only one would walk away but he was going to make sure neither did, he fought with everything he had and by the end of the fight he had Wesker beaten and the ground writhing in pain though he was not unharmed he fought with his breathing to control his pain he knew something was ruptured and he was dying. Moving over to his things he grabbed his gun and made his back to Wesker who could only look up his face badly beaten and covered with blood, raising his weapon Matt aimed at his head and started shooting emptying the clip into his head.

Reaching the door Matt finally collapsed Saying a silent prayer for his daughter and to Christina, the doors opened and he saw her unable to speak as she kneeled down and placed her hands on his face she spoke.

"Matthew" he only stared up at her "Matt you have to get up."

He sighed "Christina I'm dying, I can't move" he lowered his head "I failed not only you but our daughter as well."

He felt her hands on his face forcing him to look at her voice stern "You listen to me Matthew, you get off this ground and go to our daughter. She needs you if only for you to say goodbye. Now get up soldier."

With that she disappeared Matt grunted as he lifted himself up arms around his middle he made his way through the facility, he collapsed again as he got to the outside being to weak to continue he felt himself lifted off the ground as he drifted in and out of consciousness. Leon and Steve had gotten Sherry to the helo and something told them to go back and as they did they found Matt on the ground badly beaten blood coming out of his mouth lifting the broken mans form they carried him back to the helo where Steve jumped into the pilot seat and started it. The base exploded as they got into the air rattling the helo but he managed to keep it in the air. Leon looked into the back as Sherry tended to Matt he smiled and placed the head set on and looked out over the horizon just as the sun had risen and one word escaped his lips "Daybreak."


End file.
